


Jake Paul's crisis

by SexyDex (The_lovely_noodles)



Category: Jake Paul RPF, RPF - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, He's being a disaster gay and refuses to talk to anybody, He's into rough sex lmao, I have ideas for a part two, I know straight ships are in this ship tag lol, Jake Paul Fantasizing about PewDiePie, Jake Paul is a little shit, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Parody, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Satire, YouTube disaster, and is a point of friction between the boys, but I decided to make him sympathetic despite being a little shit, but they're mentioned in passing, cheating man, dick sucking, except chance, pewdiepie - Freeform, toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lovely_noodles/pseuds/SexyDex
Summary: Jake Paul has an identity crisis and a hate boner and maybe if he wrote it off he wouldn't be sucking Chance Sutton's dick out of curiosity then having a tragic identity crisis as to whether or not he likes boys.





	Jake Paul's crisis

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Satire! It's not written like one, but it is one I swear. I also posted this fic on wattpad so....

Here we go again.   
Jake Paul doesn’t want to feel dejected at the response to what he put in the diss track. He really doesn’t! It was and still is the most fire disstrack that 2017 had to offer and no one else could top that! No one! Yet, he wanted people to respond, to see- he still wants them to see, to glare at him- he wanted them to teach him a lesson. He loves the chase- always loved the chase. A thrill runs through him when someone sees his videos and publicly reacts to them. Jake expects to be nervous when Pewdiepie does a video on him, but his lips go dry, his heart jumps in his chest. He must be pretending, pretending- because nine million subscribers have got to be a rate that not many meet.   
He clutches his cock that night and imagines a beard scratching against his abdomen, ghosting kisses- tongue- teeth on his skin.   
Jake Paul squeezes his palm over his mouth to contain his cry as he shakily cums into his fingers.   
After PewDiePie’s three videos on him, he is completely ignored- instead his brother being favored in the content creation rumor mill. Jake feels jealous of him- jealous and horny. He sits in his office in front of his editing monitor, door locked and keeps his legs wide- watching as his dick fattens in his joggers.   
In the past, people would have criticized him for filming Post Malone’s house- they still do. Every other Youtuber with a tiny following would drum up the video and points on how he “doxxed” Post Malone.   
In the end, who gives a fuck?  
Jake blocked PewDiePie on Twitter. PewDiePie still ignores him.   
He knows PewDiePie’s real name, made sure to know it as he is- was the face of YouTube. He sits in his office, door locked- legs wide his dick painfully hard in his joggers. His hands brush over his neck and he tests the name on his tongue.   
“Felix.” Jake imagines Felix standing over him, one hand on his neck another in his golden hair, pinning him to the floor, fucking his mouth. What was his name?   
Felix. Jake’s eyes open- as if he’s closed them before and his joggers are stained in cum.   
That night, his pajama shorts are gathered at his ankles this time- his palm twisting his dick against his stomach, his ass in the air. Jake is gasping into his pillows, skin warm, his cock sensitive. He imagines PewDiePie’s tongue and cock and fingers- in him- on him.   
“Cum, fucking bitch baby- I wanna see you cum.” 

“F-fuck!” Jake cums onto his sheets and his muscles unravel. Jake didn’t get to call out his name.   
YouTube is a quicksand platform. Less Quicksand than vine whose half life fizzled out as soon as the hype died down, whose viewers were impressionable- newborn.   
YouTube is an unforgiving platform, and as soon as something goes wrong, Jake finds the numbers slip. 

The strongest army his ass. He couldn’t fool ten-year-old YouTube like four year old Vine. Their algorithm changes are quicker- their audiences older.   
Jake Paul notices all of the other popular channels collecting the money from his six-month fame cycle and moving on and frankly, he can respect them for that.   
PewDiePie moves on, more obviously embroiled in controversy. Even if he stagnates at fifty million subscribers, it will be difficult for Jake to clamber to his pedestal.   
One day, Chance Sutton makes an odd one off joke while editing with him. Something about wanting to be brutally fucked by him. It’s off Camera, a vlog topic lost.   
“That’s really weird man.” Jake says, laughing, but he’s anxious because Sutton’s chin is dotted with stubble, his eyes are clear and wide and his expression is easy- handsome.   
“well, if I were gay- I wouldn’t mind if you fucked me. No homo.” Sutton is casual. Jake’s face burns white hot, he knows his cheeks are glowing.   
If I were gay? What makes it up? What makes it gay?   
Does wanting PewDiePie to fuck him brutally after vidcon gay?   
No… right? Jake chuckles a little, and pats Sutton on the back. The two don’t talk for the entire editing session.   
Jake thinks about titties and pussy that night, just like half of the time he’s jerked off before. He thinks about Instagram models in their gold bikinis and Yoga shorts. He thinks about Erika and how sweetly he can fuck her.   
The next day, after hours of filming vlogs, Sutton and Jake are back in the editing room. Jake doesn’t speak to him, lost in thought- watching the same five frames of editing over and over again. Sutton slaps a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of his reverie.   
“That last thing I said was just a joke Jake.” Sutton says and Jake turns to him absentmindedly.   
“No- it’s fine, I know it was a joke.”   
“No, the last thing I said here was just a joke.”   
Jake’s heart nearly stops. Erika Costell comes in, a wrap in hand.   
“A wrap like you said, right Jake?” She asks, and Jake looks over at her, heart beating furiously in his chest.   
“Yeah, thanks babe.” He kisses her quickly and unwraps the wrap.   
When she leaves, Jake sighs- ashamed and numbed.   
“It’s not that.” He mutters, and his appetite disappears. He dumps the wrap into the garbage.   
“Either way.” Sutton says, “Don’t let any of that YouTube shit get to you okay? Out of everyone who gives you shit, I’ll be here.”   
“It’s I-“ Jake starts and there’s a lump in his throat. Sutton rubs his shoulder comfortingly and Jake is trapped between moving away and holding his hand. Fuck- it’s not gay- He finds himself blushing, he’s Not Gay.   
“I get it- it stresses you out. It stresses me out too. Don’t let the gay joke get to you.” Sutton sits on the chair next to him.   
“I’m not gay.” Jake says automatically, and Sutton looks mildly alarmed. Jake’s face burns again and Sutton smiles at him, chuckling almost sheepishly. Jake’s face burns some more.   
“Okay. I didn’t say you were.” He’s clipped, but his smile is soft and almost understanding. 

That same night, Sutton approaches Jake, wholly serious. He’s in pajama pants, walking to the bathroom as Jake Paul leaves his room to brush his teeth, shirtless- his shorts hanging low on his hips.   
“I wanna talk.” Chance says and he leans against the wall of the hallway, hands in his pockets. Jake brushes a hand through his hair.   
“Sure, what about?”   
“Are you really gay?” There’s not a hint of laughter on Sutton’s face. He so stone cold serious that it nearly scares Jake.   
“No?” Jake says hesitantly, but now he’s certainly confused. Something about Sutton is off- and it’s distracting him. Sure, he’s seen Sutton shirtless before, but he notices how his eyes glitter in the low light of the hallway, his lips are pink- face picturesque, his hair is messy as if he just woke up. He has a mole, unnoticeable on his chin.   
“I don’t know.”   
Sutton tilts his head at Jake in confusion, and Jake decides to take a deep breath and hold it. The furrowed expression on Sutton’s face forms a dimple on his cheek. He waits for Sutton to say something else- his eyes are still glittering, looking over his face and body over and over as if searching for some sort of answer.   
“Bisexual- maybe.” Jake says, exhaling.   
“You think so?” Sutton asks.   
“I’m giving you an answer!” Jake spits, and his hands thread through his hair; he wants to grab and pull. He looks over at Sutton again, sees his neck- adam’s apple bobbing- sees his muscular form, arms folded and bulging across his chest, sculpted and Jake wonders for a split second how they would feel under his fingers-   
“Sorry, sorry.” He hears Sutton say. Jake thinks about that one time they kissed- he finds himself staring at Chance’s lips- how weird it seemed then—how not weird it would be now.   
Seconds pass and they feel like minutes. Sutton sighs.   
“You got my full support Jake.” Sutton finally says, and Jake’s mouth goes dry as Chance turns around to leave, he’s staring- mesmerized at his back muscles, almost envious at how they almost glow under the low lighting.   
Can he admit it? Right then and there that he jerked off to Pewdiepie?   
Instead he says something else.   
“I- I was- I was thinking about- experimenting. Experimenting with other guys- maybe- maybe, someone like you-?”   
Everything seems to have sped up, Sutton turns around to look at him, clearly puzzled.   
“What?”   
“If you want- I’ll go fuck off right now- forget what I said—” Jake is sweating, rambling. Sutton walks up to him, and waves a hand in his face, snapping Jake out of rambling.   
“Deep breath in.” Sutton orders and Jake breathes deep, obeying, “Deep breath out—” Jake finds himself calming down.   
“Tell me again, alright Jake?” Sutton has a hand on his back, as Jake tries to gather the words that are jumbled in his mouth.   
“I want- I want to experiment with you.” Jake says finally, “Like with you- with sex.”   
Sutton grips Jake’s shoulder firmly, shakes it gently.   
“Thanks for telling me,” Sutton says, voice firm, “You did good. If you want me to experiment with you, I’ll go along with it man.”   
Leave it to Chance Sutton to be the older, more mature person here. Jake’s heart is pounding- excited, nervous- he said yes!  
“What do you suggest?” Jake’s voice cracks a little and Sutton laughs, his voice deeper and rumbling.   
“I- uh- I wanna make sure I’m not—” Jake starts, and Chance reaches out to brush Jake’s hair back, his eyes soft and almost understanding.   
Fuck it- Jake thinks, he’s not going to finish that sentence because he’d be wrong if he tried to hypothesize anything.   
Sutton’s suddenly close, hands brushing over the back of Jake’s neck.   
His mind stops racing when Sutton kisses him.   
He wants to be fucked, no bars held- none of the sappy romantic bullshit. He wanted to make sure that he wasn’t- still isn’t getting a crazy hate boner for PewDiePie. Sutton kisses him again, lazier and Jake’s mind stops racing again.   
“Relax.” Sutton says, “We can stop here if we want.”   
Jake tries kissing back, and he can feel Sutton’s chest rumble with laughter. Sutton’s weight is comfortable, leaning against and over him- his teeth nip at Jake’s pulse and collarbone. Sutton’s hand is palming Jake clumsily through his pajama bottoms.   
Jake is fine, bored almost but Sutton’s fingers trail up his shirt, more fingers tug at his pajama bottoms, pulling them just below his hips.   
“Can I?” Sutton breathes into his ear- and Jake doesn’t want him to ask-  
he imagines Felix sticking a hand down his pants, hand around his throat. He imagines Felix, chuckling at him as he twitches,   
“Pathetic.” He would probably say, “You get hard the moment I touch you baby.”   
“Felix—” He’d try to choke out a response, and PewDiePie would grab a tuft of his hair pulling his head back-  
“Da-ddy—” He’d correct weakly and Felix would fuck his mouth again.   
“Jake?” Sutton pulls him out of his reverie, his fingers are still at the rim of his joggers.   
“mmm.” Jake responds, “G-go ahead.” He whispers, and Sutton pulls down his pants in the hallway.   
Sutton chuckles at the sight of Jake’s hard cock, patting him on the cheek.   
“Excited?” Sutton asks, his thumb briefly touches Jake’s bottom lip. Excited, Jake wants to agree, but Sutton is going so slow and his cock is already so hard.   
Sutton slips his own cock-over his pajama pants and he slides it over Jake’s, his breath hitching.   
“Jake.” Sutton breathes out his name and Jake’s muscles tense up-   
“Ch-Chance.” Jake says, and pleasure builds in his abdomen, “Chance—” He repeats, Sutton stops and Jake wants to whine when the friction ceases.   
“What is it?” Sutton asks and Jake rocks his hips automatically. Sutton hums out fingers running over his hips.   
“You gotta ask baby,” Felix would probably say, almost teasingly, “You gotta ask if you get to suck me.”   
“D-Daddy.” Jake would probably repeat, “P-please fuck me—”   
Jake thinks that him begging to get his mouth fucked is so whiny and annoying, but it overflows in him. PewDiePie would probably make him cum twice.  
“Daddy.” Jake breathes out, and in his chest he feels firm and calm. Sutton kisses him again, a little fiercer this time.  
“What is it?” He asks again, his voice and breath vibrating in Jake’s chest.  
“D-Daddy I- I want t- to suck your- cock—”   
Jake ends up staring at Sutton, the words already out of his mouth. His face is hot with both embarrassment and arousal. Sutton’s eyes glimmer with amusement.   
“Where did this come from?” Sutton rumbles, and despite the question he sounds pleased.   
“Shut up!” Jake whines, his tongue is heavy- he feels bitchy and whiny and embarrassed. He looks away, A thousand emotions rush through him like a river.   
“Hey- look here.” Sutton is holding his cheeks with one hand, firm enough to pull Jake out of his own head. He sounds firm and sure and a smile that is unlike him graces his features.   
“Can’t suck my cock with that attitude.” Sutton says with a mild shake of his head, and Jake feels his dick jump again, “You know- it’s a first for me too.”   
Jake whines again when Sutton pushes his cock against the back of his tongue, trying his hardest to breathe. It feels too big around his mouth and Sutton’s hand is gripped in his hair, muttering about how much of a good boy he is and Jake drools when Sutton tries to push deeper, gagging. Jake hums again, making a weird pathetic and almost dejected noise as Sutton gently fucks his mouth.   
“I don’t wanna kill you.” Sutton sounds wrecked already, and Jake feels a surge of pride in his chest at the tone. Jake whines again, more demanding. PewDiePie probably would just fuck his mouth without really thinking about how Jake would gag, Felix would probably grip his hair and hold his cock down Jake’s throat. Sutton groans and he decides to push even further and Jake gags again, but he refuses to cough- trying to focus on breathing. Jake could feel Sutton’s ballsack against the stretch of his lips and lets out another desperate whine, his cock aching and heavy between his legs.   
At one point, Jake would have called getting facefucked by Chance Sutton and calling him Daddy the biggest nightmare of his life- he never really thought about Chance up until a couple of days ago. Then again- he never thought about Pewdiepie until he got the greatest hate-boner in his life.   
Hating Pewdiepie, or at least- dissing him doesn’t directly mean that he wants to call Felix daddy despite Jake’s girlfriend and Felix’s girlfriend and Chance’s girlfriend. Jake wonders this, despite the tight spooling in his abdomen and his mouth stuffed with cock and Chance Sutton’s fingers in his hair.   
Sutton lets out a strained and harsh groan- pulling out of his mouth and Jake gasps, lips wet and bruised. He looks up in the dim lighting, finds Sutton’s face dark and obscure, his cock hard and in his hand above Jake’s face.   
Fuck it- no time to muse on his closeted gayness or the implication of sucking Chance Sutton’s dick over eating out Erika Costell. Jake opens his mouth again despite his breath rushing short and desperate, his tongue still heavy despite almost choking himself.   
Jake closes his lips upon the head of Sutton’s dick, tonguing the underside, making sure to make an audible slurping sound. He can hear Sutton muttering “oh fuck,” as he pushes his mouth deeper upon Sutton’s cock.   
“Shit- Jake- I’m gonna cum!” Sutton rolls his hips, fucks Jake’s mouth with desperate fervor and Sutton twitches, cumming into the back of Jake’s throat.   
Jake swallows, touches his own bobbing cock- his face burning when he notices his bunched-up pajama bottoms and boxers around his ankles. Sutton’s palm is flat on one side of Jake on the wall, his head is down, and his shoulders are sweating. He wanted to cum, but instead he called Chance Sutton, Daddy. Sutton gives him a once over, noticing Jake’s erection and Jake wants to pull his pants up, hide himself away and jerk off later to making Sutton cum but Sutton’s hand is on his shoulder again.   
“Get out of your head,” He says, and it doesn’t sound like a gentle suggestion. Sutton’s hand is calloused against his cock but Jake is on fire anyway, bucking his hips up, craving for his touch.   
Sutton is close, massaging Jake’s cock so gently that Jake wonders if Sutton thought about it too, taking care of him- touching him like this.   
“You done this before?” Jake says, his voice just above a whisper and Sutton mutely shakes his head, spitting into his hand and stroking Jake’s cock.   
“Just thought I should return the favor.” Sutton’s voice is still fucked out, husky, low and quiet with how close they were together. Jake flushes, whining in his throat, wanting to shutter his face away from Sutton’s gaze and breath, chest jumping as Sutton plays with the hair at the back of his neck with one hand and thumbing the top of his cock with the other. 

Jake’s eyes open and they meet Sutton’s as Sutton gently squeezes and rubs Jake’s cock. For a second, Jake considers breaking it off with Erika Costell and running away with Sutton to Switzerland, forgetting his YouTube lifestyle and forgetting PewDiePie and living in a Cottage in a valley or some gay shit like that.   
Sutton then cups and rubs Jake’s ballsack with his slippery fingers and Jake twitches, lets out a whimper as he cums on Sutton’s hands. His eyes blur with tears and he finds himself whimpering and weak, his abdomen pulsing his stomach whirling.   
Jake’s eyes lock with Sutton’s, his eyes filled with tears and Sutton looks visibly panicked.   
“Was it bad?” Sutton says, and Jake wants to laugh at the way he says it- vulnerable, sympathetic.   
“N-no.” Jake says, he feels comfortable against the wall despite his whole dick being out and Sutton’s hand covered in Jake’s cum. He thinks about Erika, and his stomach tightens.   
Sutton pulls his pants up, wiping his hand on his pajamas and Jake follows suit. Jake’s mind is working like gears, now noticing how sore his throat is, how his neck hurts, how his knees ache and how cum has a slightly salty aftertaste.   
“What are you thinking about?” Sutton asks Jake and Jake rubs the back of his neck, a little pinprick of guilt in his chest.   
“Erika.” Jake admits with a frown and Sutton’s face crinkles into a similar expression of guilt.   
“Uh, just go down on her tomorrow.” Sutton suggests but Jake knows what he means. Don’t tell her about Us.   
“I- I don’t know how to eat pussy.” Jake says and Sutton scoffs at him.   
“You sucked a dick, figure it out.” And the teasing didn’t feel malicious.

**Author's Note:**

> It could have a deep meaning about how creators do biting exposes on each other and it mirrors the dick sucking but like... Jake gets all flustered like a smol bean babby boy in this fic because Im gay and I miss my gf and just want basic romantic bullshit with her.


End file.
